Wedded Biss
by mandyyL
Summary: Paily AU. Paige and Emily have been together for years and are finally tying the knot. Basically just Paily smut, but there's a good bit of fluff in there for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY.**"Tomorrow's the big day…" Emily whispered into Paige's ear as she lay next to her in their bed.

Paige replied by kissing her bride-to-be softly on the lips. She still couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be married to Emily Fields. They had been together nearly 5 years, and of course, it hadn't been perfect; but through everything their love only grew. She didn't think it possible that she could love Emily more than she did the first time she laid eyes on her; and yet, here she was, 5 years later, more in love than she could have ever dreamed.

Emily pulled away from their kiss momentarily, so she could see all of the love in Paige's eyes. Seeing it there, burning behind her eyes like her own personal sun; a sun that she could look into and feel without a doubt that she was the most loved girl on the planet. She wanted to be closer to her, so without any warning, she rolled over so she was straddling her fiancé.

Paige was caught off guard by this most pleasant of surprises and looked up at Emily and couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paige asked jokingly. "I think you can guess," Emily always talked this way when she was turned on. "Come on babe, you know what we decided. Tonight we're being traditional. Well, as traditional as we can be. May I remind you, it was YOUR idea?" Paige couldn't deny that she wanted nothing more than to have her right then and there; but they decided that tonight they were going to just sleep. "I know…" Emily grumbled, "but it was a stupid idea."

Emily pouted down at the gorgeous that lay beneath her. Paige laughed at this, knowing that she would thank her tomorrow.

"I think a compromise can be made," Paige said as she leaned up and began kissing Emily's neck. "Mmmm… okay, I think I can work with that," she replied as she threw her head back.

After a moment, Emily moved her hands to Paige's waist and lifted up the fabric of her tank top so she could feel the heat of Paige's skin under her fingertips. Paige moved her lips back to Emily's and let out a soft moan into her mouth as she leaned back down onto the bed, bringing Emily down on top of her. Emily kissed Paige's cheek, and then jawline, moving down to her neck to nibble at the exquisite flesh that awaited her there. With every touch, every kiss, Paige could feel her willpower melting away under Emily. She knew if it continued she wouldn't be able to stop. So with all she could muster, she took Emily's face in her hands and pulled her back. They were both a little breathless.

"Woah, woah, slow down there, Em." Emily's face fell into a mock frown. "Damnit, I was hoping you would forget…" she said with a sheepish grin. "Well as much as I would have liked to, I think we can both agree when it comes to… this, you and I don't always think so clearly." Paige had a few instances in mind that supported this statement.

Like the time they had gotten so turned on while on a plane ride, they ended up fucking in the bathroom of the plane and a flight attendant had found them. Or the time Emily had gone away for a week and after Paige picked her up from the airport they ended up making so much noise that the people in the apartment below them complained to the landlord.

Emily knew Paige was right, so she placed one more kiss on Paige's lips and moved off from her straddling position. She laid down next to Paige with an exasperated sigh, and Paige let out a chuckle at her love's insatiable sexual appetite.

"Since you're making me wait for tomorrow night, you better be ready for me on our wedding night, 'cause I'm gonna blow your mind, McCullers." Paige knew she wasn't joking and Emily's words sent a little shiver down her spine. "Oh I'm counting on it, Fields." Paige leaned over and placed a light kiss on Emily's cheek.

Emily rolled over and draped her left arm over Paige's stomach; Paige took Emily's hand in her own and brought it up to her chest. They both drifted off to sleep, holding each other and dreaming of tomorrow, which was sure to be the best day of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY.**

Emily slowly drifted back to consciousness, her eyes fluttering open. Her first instinct was to roll over and kiss her love good morning; but when she reached over all her hand met were the sheets. A jolt of panic ran through her body as she rolled over completely and saw a note written and left on the bare pillow.

_Don't worry Fields, you'll see me later today. I'll be the one waiting at the altar ;)_

_ Love,_

_Paige 3_

Emily felt a smile stretch across her face as she reread the note twice more. Emily finally leaned over to look at the clock and saw that it was only 9:00 in the morning. She frowned when she realized she had to wait six more hours before she could see Paige. The wedding was set to be held in a beautiful clearing in the woods that had been completely designed for them; from the color of the leaves strewn over the ground, to the vines that wrapped around all the trees surrounding the clearing. Every last detail had been planned- by Spencer of course.

Emily had made herself sick with worry trying to decide which of her friends was going to be the maid of honor, but before she could even make a decision, Aria and Hanna told her that they knew it should be Spencer. Organization was definitely her thing.

With all the will power she could muster, she dragged herself out of bed and meandered down the hall to their kitchen where she was greeted by a very excited Aria and Spencer.

—-

Paige set herself an alarm to wake up at 7 that morning because she knew Emily wouldn't be up yet. When she heard the beeping, she bolted up and turned it off so as to not wake up Emily, who was sleeping so peacefully next to her. Not wanting Emily to worry she scribbled a note and left it on her pillow, and ever so gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She quickly got dressed and left to go to Hanna's house. Hanna had been so sweet and offered to make Paige up for her wedding, leaving Spencer and Aria to work on Emily.

When she arrived at Hanna's house it was about 8:00 and to her surprise Hanna was up and ready to go.

"Thank you so much again for doing this, it really means a lot to me and to Emily." Paige was truly grateful that Emily's friends had accepted her completely into their group. "Please, this is going to be the most fun I've had all year!" Paige loved Hanna's enthusiasm for makeovers. "Okay, well let's just make sure Emily can still recognize me when you're done." She didn't want to end up looking ridiculous, but she knew Hanna wouldn't let that happen. "Oh honey, my only job is to highlight your natural beauty." "I guess I should have come over earlier then, this might take longer than you thought," She half-joked. Paige's confidence had grown exponentially since being with Emily, but every now and then her old self-consciousness showed through. "Oh shut up. You're totally hot. If I was into girls, I'd totally be into you." Hanna could always be counted on for a joke. "Well thank you, but really, we better get started because I have no idea what I'm doing with my hair." Paige wasn't much of a stylist herself. "Well good, because I know what I'M doing to your hair!" Hanna said as she grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her up the stairs to her master bathroom.

—-

It was know almost noon and Emily had been sitting in her bathroom for nearly three hours while Spencer and Aria did god knows what to her hair and makeup. They had turned her back to the mirror because they wanted it to be a surprise, but Emily couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she waited to see the finished product.

Finally, they were done-

"Alright, are you ready?" Aria asked. "I think so…" Emily braced herself for her reflection.

Spencer turned her chair around and Emily actually let out an audible gasp. Her hair was in a half up-do and there were beautiful, little, white flowers perfectly placed around the crown of her head. They seemed to have be trying to accentuate the woodsy theme, and man, did they nail it. The hair that was left down fell in beautiful wavy curls down her shoulders; the hair that was pulled up was held in place just right, framing her face perfectly. Aria had done an exquisite job on her makeup, making her skin look so delicate and soft. Emily couldn't believe the reflection she saw in the mirror was her.

From Emily's inability to speak, Spencer and Aria knew they had succeeded and shared a little victory dance while Emily continued to stare at her reflection in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY.**

Paige checked her watch. It was now 1:15 in the afternoon. _ Almost time_, she thought. The hour of her wedding was approaching. She was supposed to be there at 2:30 to get ready to watch Emily walk down the aisle. Hanna was almost done making her up, and Paige had to hand it to her, Hanna really knew what she was doing. She had done Paige's hair in a beautiful loose bun with braids going into it, and little wisps of hair framing her face. Hanna was currently working on her eye makeup and Paige was trying hard not to flinch as she applied eyeliner to her top lid.

"Paige, if you don't hold still, you're going to make me stab your eye out and you're going to go to your own wedding wearing an eye-patch!" Hanna laughed, though she tried to seem serious. "I'm trying! If you hadn't noticed, I'm not much of a makeup kind of girl." Paige knew the basics of makeup, but unlike most women her age it was not something she paid much attention to. "There. Done. Onto the mascara," Hanna said with a mischievous grin.

—

"What time is it?" Emily asked frantically as Spencer zipped up her dress.

They were in a big white tent that had been set up for her to change in. Emily couldn't have been happier that she was marrying Paige, but that didn't mean she wasn't more nervous than she had ever been in her life.

"Relax, Em, you have time. It's 5 'til 3:00. Breathe." Spencer was always the level headed one. "Okay, okay. I can do this." It was just her and Paige.

Her Paige. They had been through so much together and she knew that they could get through anything else life could throw their way. Emily was just trying to focus on her breathing, when she heard a familiar voice speak up and she turned around to see a face poking his head into the tent.

"Hey, Emy," her father walked in and stuck out his arms for a hug. "Dad" Emily ran into her fathers arms to receive the hug.

She was so happy when her father had told her that he was going to make the wedding. His unit had been pulled out of Afghanistan just the week before. Emily hadn't planned on him being their; she knew his work was important and she had excepted the fact that he wouldn't be there. So when she got the call that he was going to be able to make it, it was like everything about the wedding was finally perfect. Paige's father had even agreed to come and walk his daughter down the aisle.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." She hadn't even realized she was crying, but everything was just so perfect. She had her friends, her family, and of course, Paige. "Oh, you're right. I'm just so glad you're here." She smiled and looked up at her father through eyes clouded with tears.

Just then Spencer piped up from in the corner.

"It's time Em."

—

Paige stood there, under the canopy of flowers, wearing her white suit and waiting for her love. Her heart was racing and breathing had become difficult. She watched as Aria, Hanna, and finally Spencer walked down the aisle in their beautiful lavender dresses that Emily had picked out. She checked her watch- 3:00 on the dot. Just then she heard the music.

Paige looked up to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Emily, accompanied by her father, had appeared at the top of the aisle. Her breath caught in her throat and her face spread into a huge grin as she looked into Emily's eyes. She watched as Emily returned the smile and grabbing even tighter to her father's arm. Paige had to remind herself to breathe, and when she took a deep breath she saw Emily chuckle slightly into her dad's shoulder and look at her through the corner of her eyes.

She was making her way down the aisle slowly, taking very deliberate, careful trips. She had mentioned to Paige several times, her fear of tripping as she walked down the aisle. After what seemed like an eternity, Emily finally made her way up to her. Emily's father smiled as her went to sit down next to Pam who was seated in the front row. Paige was unsure of what Emily was doing when she reached up and touched her face; she hadn't even realized tears had fallen down her cheeks until Emily wiped them away with her soft, warm hands.

"I love you, Paige," Emily whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I love you too, Em. Always." Paige replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY.**

Paige slid into the limo and shut the door swiftly behind her. As soon as the car began to move, Emily jumped onto Paige's lap so that she was straddling her hips.

"Um… Driver… can you make that wall thing go up?" Paige asked, trying to sound mature about the whole situation. "Sure thing hon,"

Emily didn't even wait for it to start moving. Her hands and lips were everywhere, running over every part of her wife's body. Her _wife_. All of a sudden Paige felt Emily's roaming hands stop and she looked into her eyes with a questioning look.

"We're _married_." Emily said as her face spread into a huge grin. "I know babe, I was there remember?" Paige teased her. "Oh, shut up," Emily responded with a gentle nudge to the arm. "I just wanted to take it in for a second." "I know, I'm kidding. It's crazy to think about. But I've never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of you." What most people didn't know about Paige was that she was quite the romantic. "Me too," Emily replied as she leaned in to whisper into Paige's ear. "Okay, seconds over."

And Emily was back at it again. She met Paige's lips with her own, gently at first, but the desire behind it quickly escalated. Emily licked Paige's bottom lip and Paige obediently opened her mouth slightly, allowing Emily to slip her tongue in. Emily's hot breath in Paige's mouth sent a shiver down her spine. Paige let her hands travel around to Emily's ass and squeeze it gently. Emily let out a sigh into Paige's mouth, and then trailed a line of kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. She began kissing and licking Paige's soft skin there and she felt Paige's hands move under the hem of her cotton dress she had changed into for the reception. Paige was delicately teasing her way up Emily's thighs, and it was making it hard for Emily to concentrate on what she was doing.

Emily moved her lips back to Paige's and she ran her tongue over the roof of Paige's mouth. Paige responded to this action by moving their positions so that she was now top of Emily, who was laying back on the long car seat. At this Emily broke their kiss momentarily and looked up at Paige, breathless, and smiled.

"What is so funny Fields?" Paige asked. "Well, seeing as we have a 7 hour plane ride to Paris to endure, I don't think we should start something we can't finish right now." Emily said, trying to get a clear head. "Damn Fields, since when are you the one that has a level head about this?" Paige grumbled, as she sat up so she was no longer leaning over Emily, but just kneeling in between her legs. "Well last night was your turn, tonight it's mine." Emily replied. She sat up and gave Paige a soft, quick peck on the lips, so as to not give herself time to get carried away again. "Fine… I guess your right. Plus I don't think the driver would appreciate all your noise," Paige winked and moved back to a sitting position. "Yeah, cause you're soooo quite yourself, McCullers." Emily teased and shifted back up so she was sitting up, but leaning gently on Paige's shoulder. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" said Paige. "Mmmm… Can't wait." And Emily snuggled into Paige's arm for the remainder of the drive to the airport.

—

With a layover in Boston, another flight into Paris, and a taxi ride later, they were finally in the lobby of their hotel. Since it was Paris after all, they could only afford to stay for one week, but they were going to make it the best week of their lives. Paige checked them in, and a bellhop took their bags up to their room for them.

They were staying on the top floor, where the honeymoon suite was, so they took the tiny little European lift up to the top. Paige slid the lift door open and to Emily's surprise, swooped her up into her arms.

"Oh my god, Paige, you are so ridiculous!" Emily laughed as Paige carried her down the hall to their room at the end of it. "I told you, I wanted to be traditional about this; even if it means a few stupid clichés." Always the romantic.

They reached the door to their room and Emily reached into Paige's pocket to pull out the key. She unlocked the door, twisted the handle, and Paige pushed it open with her foot.

Paige carried Emily over the threshold of the and carefully set her down so they could both take in the room. It was like something out of a fairytale. There were rose petals in a pathway into another room, one could only assume was the bedroom. A bottle of champagne was sitting in ice on the coffee table. After a minute, Emily looked over at Paige with surprise.

"You arranged all this?" Emily smiled. "Well, I just told them it was our honeymoon and I wanted it to be perfect." Paige seriously knew how to treat a woman.

Emily leaned up and kissed Paige sweetly on the lips.

"This is amazing. You're amazing" Emily whispered in her ear. "You deserve it, and so much more." Paige replied with a peck on the lips. "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business Fields," Paige said, with a sudden desire burning in her eyes that made Emily's heart rate increase exponentially.

And for the second time, Paige scooped Emily up and followed the trail of petals into the bedroom so they could really begin their honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY.**

Paige gently laid Emily down on the bed and climbed up on top of her. She straddled Emily's hips and looked down at her wife mischievously. Paige hadn't realized just how much she wanted Emily until she was laying beneath her, gazing up at her with big brown eyes that seemed to be growing darker by the minute. Immediately, Paige leaned down a pressed her lips to Emily's. Emily greeted her lips eagerly and didn't hesitate to entice Paige's lips open and slide her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Paige loved the taste of Emily's mouth, from the first time they had kissed up 'til now; it was always warm and sweet and inviting. Both were becoming more turned on by the minute.

Paige pressed her body down onto Emily, trying to be as close to her as possible. Emily immediately felt her reaction to this; a swollen feeling begin in her stomach and go all the way down between her legs. In response, Emily found her way to the buttons on Paige's shirt and began unbuttoning them as quickly as she could. Paige broke their kiss just long enough to sit up and slide her arms out of her shirt and toss it across the room. Her lips connected back, this time to Emily's neck and began trailing soft kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. The fabric of Emily's dress was getting in the way of what Paige had planned, so without warning, she flipped Emily over onto her stomach so she could unzip the back of her dress. With each inch of the zipper moving down, Paige placed kisses down her spine causing Emily to let out a loud moan.

"Paige," Emily moaned as the zipper reached the small of her back, just above her ass.

Emily turned back onto her back and leaned up to slide the dress up over her head. Now Emily was in only her bra and underwear and she needed to even the playing field. She began kissing Paige's neck while she unbuttoned her pants and tried to slide them down her legs. Paige did the rest and dropped her pants onto the ground by the side of the bed. Paige pushed Emily back down onto the bed, a little forcefully, but Emily loved it. Paige taking charge in bed was something that had turned Emily on since their first time together. With Paige pressing her body into her own, Emily reached up around behind Paige and unhooked her bra, letting Paige slide her arms out and drop it on the ground. Emily took Paige's hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting gently, making Paige groan and move her own hands to reach behind Emily's back and undo her bra as well.

With Emily's bare breasts exposed, Paige took one in her mouth and the other in her hand, teasing them mercilessly. One thing Paige loved about Emily in bed, along with a whole host of other things, was that she had very sensitive nipples which made foreplay all the more fun when she could get Emily to yell out in pleasure just from that.

Paige knew Emily was becoming restless, so she slid her knee up to meet her center and began rubbing and grinding her leg into Emily. Emily let out a slightly higher pitched moan, and reached down to grab Paige's face and pull her up to meet her lips. Emily felt herself becoming very wet as each second passed with Paige's knee grinding into her center through nothing but the think fabric of her underwear. Paige felt it too.

"I think I've made you wait long enough," Paige whispered into Emily's ear just before she started kissing her way down Emily's chest. "Mmmm… I think so too," was all Emily could think to say. She was too consumed with desire for Paige.

Paige continued kissing her down her stomach and moved all the way down to her underwear and placed one kiss right there. Paige's breath through the thin fabric was like torture to Emily. Finally, Paige looped her fingers through Emily's underwear and pulled them down and off, letting them fall somewhere by the foot of the bed. Paige pushed Emily's legs apart and moved in between them.

The anticipation had been killing Emily for nearly two days, so as soon as she felt Paige's lips meet the moisture between her legs she nearly lost it right then. Paige started off slow, running her tongue up and down, finding her clit and pulling it into her mouth to suck on it, making Emily cry out. Emily's next sound was a mix between and scream, a moan, and a gasp as Paige expertly slid two fingers inside of her. Paige could feel Emily was getting close, so she slowed her fingers down a little so as to prolong the experience. Emily wasn't having it.

"Oh no… you don't," Emily panted out.

Paige looked up momentarily and smiled at Emily, loving the effect she was having on this girl.

"Don't… Stop…" Emily managed to get out just before Paige lowered her mouth back down and her fingers picked up pace.

Emily felt it building up, and she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Paige! Fuck, yes! Oh god, Paige! I can't… fuck!"

She felt a wave of pleasure spread out through her entire body as Emily continued to pound on inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm completely. As Emily's tremors began to subside, Paige pulled out and laid down next to her, smiling.

"Damn, I'm good," Paige laughed as she ran her fingers up and down Emily's stomach. "Mmmm… You're better than good, baby. That was fucking amazing." Emily's heart rate was slowly beginning to normalize as she laid there next to Paige. "Well, you're not too bad yourself, Fields." Paige said, nudging her softly. "Speaking of…" and suddenly Emily was on top of Paige. "Didn't I tell you I was gonna blow YOUR mind?" 


End file.
